


For The Last Time

by Achlls1994



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Scisaac Week 2013, Scisaac Week- Tragic Tuesday, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achlls1994/pseuds/Achlls1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Scott sees Isaac it’s the middle of the school year and he is full of life. </p><p>The last time Scott sees Isaac he is looking out a window, watching Isaac drive away and thinking about a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Last Time

The first time Scott sees Isaac it’s the middle of the school year and he is full of life. There’s a couple of words exchanged and Scott decides he wants to be near him, to be his friend. And when Scott sits next to him at lunch there’s a smile on both of their faces and something that they can’t understand. They don’t tell each other, but Scott wonders if the tingling he gets in his stomach is normal, and Isaac wonders the same thing. And it’s okay.

 

Five years later it’s a lot more complicated than either of them could have predicted. It hasn’t been okay for a while now, and both of them wonder if it ever will be.

 

Five more years go by and Isaac is getting out of their bed, and brushing his teeth in their bathroom. Scott smiles softly to himself but Isaac catches it and smiles back.

“What?" Scott shakes his head, smiling goofily. 

“Nothing. I just- just miss you," Scott says, closing his eyes and yawning loudly. When he opens his eyes Isaac is there hovering above him, smiling. Isaac reaches out his hand and rests it on Scotts face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. When Scott kisses him, Isaac wishes he didn’t have to go. Scott pulls him to his chest and wraps his arms around Isaac’s waist. Pulling away slightly Isaac tells him that he has to get ready for work, which results in Scott groaning and squeezing Isaac tighter to his chest. 

“Noooo," Scott says, muffled into Isaac’s chest. Isaac chuckles quietly then pecks Scott on the lips. 

“I’ll be back before you know it," he whispers. 

“Promise?"

“Promise."

The last time Scott sees Isaac he is looking out a window, watching Isaac drive away and thinking about a promise.

Later, there’s a phone call Scott misses and a message he gets when it’s already over. And When Scott listens to it he can’t help but love the way Isaac’s voice sounds when he’s just a little bit tired and wants to get home. His voice comes out soft and quiet, and Scott knows that it’s just for him.  
Isaac says that he’ll be home soon.

He Isn’t.

When Scott gets the phone call he’s looking out the window and waiting for a car that will never come, a person that he’ll never touch again. 

And when Scott drops his glass, he can’t help but look down at it and feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Scisaac Week Day Two (Tragic Tuesday)! I will hopefully be able to write some more stories this week for Scisaac Week and if I do I will post them here! This is actually my first Scisaac and Teen Wolf story so thank you for reading! Sorry for it being so sad! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
